


Tootache

by CupOfTheeFics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is scared of the dentists, Dentists, M/M, Toothache, Yaoi, they put drills in your mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: America has a problem ! He has a tootache and refuses to go to the dentist, but he has to keep it a secret from England because surely the other nation will just make fun of him right ? Can keep America his secret throught the whole meeting ?
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new story ! For the first time I decided to write Tony and Wally I hope they are not too OOC ! I decided to work on many new fanfics because I have many old ones that need to be checked and many are over 5 years old but I was too shy to update actually, I work on them back when I have a writers block on the other work but ' Silent Love ' USUK fanfic chapter 4 is almost done like ' Musical Torture ' Austria/US Fanfic chapter 2 :)
> 
> Please check out the poll thank you !

A shriek went through America's house .

The girly sounded shriek came from America himself, tears sprung out of his eyes as he throw his yummy egg mcmuffin to the wall .' Demon ! ' He wailed as he held one of his hands against his cheeks . Wally and Tony looked with wide eyes at the scene, both animal and alien were not sure what just happend .

' Bitchy ? ' Tony asked .' No I am not fine dude ! My cheek hurts like hell ! ' 

' Fucking bichy ? ' 

' Inside ? ' Tony says he sees nothing on his cheek so the pain must come from the inside .

Wally made a sound that made America turn to him .' Fine can you both look for me ? ' America opened his mouth as Tony quickly grabbed a small flashlight and looked outside .

' Fucking .' 

' Of course I brush my teeth jeez .'

' Bitchy fuck .. '

' A rotten tooth ! Ow ..' America put his hand on his cheek again .' Well it will blow over soon .'

Both creatures looked at him like he lost his head .' I am not going to the dentist guys, they put drills in your mouth ! ' 

Tony put his phone up .' What is it dude ? '

' Limey ? '

' No ! ' America quickly grabbed his phone and smashed it .' Don't call England he will make fun of me ! ' Wally made a sound again .' No he will Wally he is evil like that ! Ow ..' America just was done with the tootache and it was only 10 minutes .

Tony looked at the smashed phone on the floor .' Sorry about your phone Tony .'

' Fucking .' 

' What ! That was mine phone ! Oh man now I can't call off the meeting ! '

' America ! You twat are you ready ! ' A sound knocking come from the door making all three freeze .

America had to think fast now .' America is not here .' He said in a high pitched voice .'

' Mon diue what is that for a sound ! ' France shouted with a honhonhon .

 _Rude_ America looked annoyed but hoped it work .

' America ? Open up now ! It's not time for jokes we are almost late for the meeting ! '

' I am not America sir !' America tried again for fucks sake he wants to go back to bed and cry and maybe snack on some chocolate chip cookies he has laying next to his bed ... For reasons ... His reasons for his unanswered love feelings for a certain someone ... Yeah that ..

' I may ask then who is this ? '

' Afraida .'

' Afraida who ? '

' Afraida Tousai .' America felt proud how he played those words .

' Sounds like stripers name .' He hears England say to France .' I agree .' _Oh come on !_

' Can we come in ? '

' Why .'

' Because I know it's you America .' 

Before America could say anything more the door slams open, and his doorlock flew to the other side of the house .

Tony and Wally looked shocked and amazed .

America looked horrific and France just was amused by the whole thing .

' Dude ! ' He was high pitching again, he quickly cleared his throat .' Dude ! My door ! 

' Now you know I feel about my door and windows when you visit .' England huffed .

' But ... but I have to stay home ! ' 

' Why ? ' England looked like he has zero patience already .

' Wally is sick ! '

' He looks fine ! '

' He is pregnant ! '

Both France and England looked at each other before America .' He is male non ? '

' Yes .'

' He is a whale .'

' A bloody fucking whale .'

' Of course he is a whale ! He is pregnant as a whale ! ' America whines again from the pain he hopes they did not notice, and was glad to find they did not notice .

' Limey fuck .' Tony glares at him .' You blasted thing ! Are you here again ! '

' And Tony is the father of course he is here ! '

Tony looked angry at America now .' Really well ... It's America ... Country full of ... Things ..' France was for once not sure what to say .

' Then he can look after his whale wife ! ' He grabbed America's ear pulling him with him, France was left behind .' Well congratulations ...'

And he went after England and America who pushed America in the car .

England gave France the keys .' You drive I keep my eye on him .'

' When you never .' France smirked even when England slammed his hand flat and hard on his cheek .

America feelt his tootache act up from just that .' What is wrong with you ? '

' Nothing ! '

 _America is acting strange .._ England thought .

 _England must never find out !_ America thought .

All three drove to the meeting .

Tony and Wally decided to go on vacation that moment .

' Bitchy fuck fucking .' 

Wally could not agree more . 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> England is suspicious of America ! America just want ot snack :(
> 
> Please check out my poll thank you !

England now was pretty sure America was hideding something !

Italy decided today to bring baked goodies for everyone, he only shake when he walked past Belarus, Russia and him . Now he can understand why he is scared of those two, but why does he always burst into tears when he comes to him .

' Really mon ami .' France sighs as England looked annoyed at the french bastard .' With a face like yours, you even make babies cry ! '

He hears America laughing somewhere in the background but it was cut off with an ow .' What is now wrong with you, you git .' He frowned at America as he stomped on France foot, which makes the other cry out in pain for his foot and that England dirtied his expensive shoes .' You monster ! ' He screams making England smirk .

' N-nothing dude ! There is nothing wrong maybe you just getting old ! '

' He sure acts old, even older then me aru ! ' China agrees .

' Maybe one day his island will crumble under his feet ... I sure can't wait ! ' _Russia you damn creep !_

' Maybe that's why your food sucks balls man ! ' America grinned feeling good at his own joke .' You get it because they taste like balls ! '

England was almost fuming but he smirked a bit .' I am surprised America .'

America looked confused .' Because you look certain how balls taste like .'

Everyone was quiet before they laughed making America blush go to his neck .' S-shut up you old limey ! ' Before making an other ow sound but England could be mistaken because America ... Well he did look fine only uncomfortable .

' Veee ~ Here America one for you ! ' Italy piped out .' Oh thanks dude ! But huh ...' He looked unsure to take it but Italy pushed the muffin with chocolate into his hands .' But I already eat one ! '

' I know it's to make you feel better ! '

' But I rather .. not ..' America was not sure how to say he can't even eat the first one .

' What is this America refusing food .' France looked amused, Italy looked ready to cry as Romano looked with murder in his eyes .

' He did not even finish his last one ! ' Russia pointed at the untouched muffin on the table which is at America's seat .

Now everyone who looked at the muffin snapped their necks right at America .

Who was now pretty much sweating buckets .' I ... Well it's ...'

' Oh I get it .' England suddenly said .' I know why you did not eat it .' He looks like he clicked the situation very fast .

America was now panicking .' No you don't ! '

' Yes I do ! And I have to say America I am very dissapointed at you ! '

' What ? What I don't understand ! ' France is now very curious .

' Why does he not eat the muffin ? It's like Hello Kitty is not even a cat aru .'

Japan looked like he has to say something on that topic but it never came as England shouted .' You can't feed whales chocolate you fool ! '

America shouted back .' Of course you can ! '

' What his whale ? Vee ~ ' Italy tears stopped .' He is pregnant apparently .'

Germany decided to break off the whole situation before they never get the meeting started .' For now on only give after the meeting Italy .'

' Vee ~ sorry .' Italy almost cried again because Germany gave him a scary look .

England sat down but noticed America was really trying hard not to touch those muffins .

 _I will find out what your secret is America !_ England narrowed his eyes at the other nation .

 _I want to eat those muffins !_ America did not show it because he is a hero, but inside he is wailing .


	3. Chapter 3

Finally lunchbreak ! The best thing there is when a meeting is going on !

America hardly could wait to leave the room, so he knocks some other countries over as he run out the meeting .

' Hahaha ! ' He screams but whines as he tooth acting up again .

' America you asshole aru ! ' China shouted as Russia went kolkolkol .. Belarus hold up her knife without a word, as Switzerland waved his gun which Germany took a hold of it .' No weapons ! ' He shouted at both Switzerland and Belarus who looked at him without a care .

' I am the hero ! '

England scoffs at him as he atleast could leave, France right behind him with Canada holding his polar bear .

' For the last time no ! ' England shouted at France, who tried to molest his behind .' Just one touch come on mon ami like the old times ! '

' There were no old times you frog ! '

' Maple ..' Canada really don't want to know what they did before he existed .

' Ew gross old men flirting ! ' America stuck out his tongue looked disgusted, but he was kinda jealous France had that connection with England .

' Oh shut it you ! ' England turned bright red as he tried to hit the american, who ran away laughing but he almost tripped with an ow sound .

' America are you okay ? ' Canada asked worried America looked at him with wide eyes .' Wow this mirror can talk ! '

' Never mind .' Worries melted like snow before the sun, France laughed but he hit America on the head .' That's your brother you stupid child .'

' I am not a child France ! ' America pouted England almost laughed .' You could have fooled me .'

' Nobody asked you limey .' America stuck out his tongue but he pulled it back with a pained face, England and France did not notice as they bicker again, but Canada narrowed his eyes .

' Are you sure you okay ? '

' Sure dude ! ' But then he looked nervous .' Why ? '

' Nothing .' He smiled sweetly making America more nervous, _this double clone is dangerous !_ ' I am just asking you know .'

' O-okay ..' _I need to avoid this dude, I have a bad feeling about him !_

Everybody walked to the caffeteria, most of the countries where already there .

Italy whining that he was rejected by a pretty lady, and Germany forced him to stop at his 15th plate of pasta .

Germany was complaining to Italy about his pasta obsession .

Prussia is running from Russia who was holding on two plates with food .

Russia chanting kolkolkolkol while he chases Prussia with food .

China stops Taiwan and HongKong to start a firework war .

Both colonies looking really mad at their big brother .

The Nordics are having .. Their own thing ?

Spain tries to kiss Romano .

Who pucnhed his chin and getting 10 points from Netherlands, Belgium and Portugal .

England almost sighs .' I forgot it can go like this .'

' Oh man look at the party ! ' America runs into the chaos like he is made for it, Canada took a breath and run after him .

' Honhonhon if you want we can hold hands mon ..' England was already gone he slams Spain almost to the other side of the room to get away from France .' Now that was just cruel mon ami ! ' France wailed and run after him, knocking Spain again as the spanish country fell back on the ground .

The four finally got their food as they sat down bit away from the chaos, and England far from France who just pouted .

Canada has poutine which made America laugh .' What is funny now America .'

' I asked this one here ..' In the name of God America could have atleast remember his name, making Canada frown at the finger pointing .' What he got for lunch he said pudding ! ' And then he laughed at Canada .' That is no pudding ! Your head is high in the clouds again ! '

Canada blushed as America called one of his many hobbies, _you bastard that is what you do remember of me !_ ' It's called poutine, not pudding if you gonna mock my culture do it right .'

' I did ! It's not pudding ! ' And he pulled something beneath the piles of his hamburgers .' This is pudding ! '

' You are such a joke America ! ' Canada laughed with a mean glean in his eyes .' Not so much as that pudding of yours ! '

' Well anyway my food is the most delicious anyway, you kids can go in the corner and cry with England over here .' France smirked as England turned red for the insult .

' Oh yes snails are so much better then my fish and chips, dream on froggy .'

' He ain't lying I rather eat his snails .' America said with a mocking tone Canada stayed quiet, he shoved some of his food in his mouth so nobody could ask him ... But by other hand they forgot him anyway .. On other hand it will not work if he wants to be forgotten what a pain .

' Excuse me ! '

' You are excused bye ! '

' You wanker ! '

' Old man on the losse ! '

England grabbed with his hand a snail from France plate who cried how England grabbed his food .' Here eat it ! '

' What no way ! ' America tried to push England away, who tried to feed him that thing .' I rather die ! '

' I thought you said you rather eat my food then his .'

' But I rather die then eat yours ! ' And America slammed the snail away that landed in Monaco's soup, making the young woman look in shock .

The 4 looked quickly away as Monaco glared at them .

' L-let's eat ...' England said as the others nodded .

America tried to bite in his burger, but the pain of tooth stabbed him quickly .

He tried to eat slowly but it was hard, as he kept moaning in pain making others look at him .

' Are you alright ? ' Now England was getting worried .

' Yeah sure ! ' _Oh man they are gonna figure it out !_

 _There is something about America ..._ Canada thought he noticed that England and France notice it too, he watched as America tried to eat again, but he kept whining and has a pained impression on his face .

America that could not eat ?

Canada's eyes went wide as it clicked, _I know what's wrong with America !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Canada really figure it out ? We see in the next chapters !
> 
> I love Escargots I always steal some from my dad if he is eating those, of course it's not really stealing as he keeps pushing some in my way :) And fish & Chips are nice too, but I never had poutine :( it's looks so good !
> 
> Anyway before you ask yes there will be USUK moment, in the next chapter in very fact :D !
> 
> Sorry for any grammar
> 
> Please check out the poll thank you !


End file.
